


Well, If You Insist...

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Suggestive lines here and there, Nurse Himuro, Single Father Hanamiya, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just wanted to get his sick son to the doctor's that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, If You Insist...

**Author's Note:**

> I had MuraHana AU oneshots and a MuraHimu one so I needed a HanaHimu oneshot too.
> 
> Really feel I fucked up Hanamiya in this one tho//

Makoto was tired. He’d been tired since he was woken up by his baby boy screaming at three a.m. and wouldn’t go back to sleep. Probably thanks to a stomach ache.

He was even more tired when he was up at seven on a bus and his son was still screaming. It didn’t help that people were staring, either. Apparently no one had never seen a sobbing child before.

“Michi…” Makoto groaned. “Michi baby...you can’t be screaming.”

The two year old continued to wail, instead of listening to his father.  “Daddy!”

“I know baby, we’re taking you to the doctor’s right now.” He mumbled, bouncing his leg in an attempt to soothe his son.

“Tummy hurts!” Michi wailed. “Daddy!”

“I know, Michi, I know…” Makoto took a shaky breath. “Please calm down…”

The child continued his crying, which was about what Makoto expected but didn’t want. 

He leaned his head back against the back of the bus. God, he was just going to have to deal with the stares and let his baby cry it out. They’d both be exhausted to no end later, but hey.

Makoto started looking around at the people, giving them a look that basically screamed “glare at my hurting child, I dare you.” If he couldn’t get Michi to stop, he’d sure as hell keep people from giving the child dirty looks. 

His look finally fell to a man who sat across from him and his son. The look didn’t last long when he saw him. 

The guy was pretty, that's for sure. Black hair that covered one eye and framed his pale face grey eye that were seemingly focusing on his child, but with no malicious intent, a beauty mark under the uncovered eye. Makoto almost wanted to say the guy looked like he belonged in a painting, even if the colorful nurse scrubs he wore didn’t exactly belong in a painting.

He wanted to say it even more when the stranger’s lips quirked up into a smile.

Michi apparently also liked the look of the guy, seeing as he started to calm down with smile. In fact, his sobs became little giggles and Makoto sighed in relief.

He looked down at his child for a moment, letting his own small smile come to his face when he saw his baby’s smiling face, before looking back up. He hadn’t been expecting to make eye contact with the stranger. Makoto forced the smile off his face, that wasn’t something anyone but his son would get.

The man blinked at him, letting his smile fall into a pout and Makoto realized the stranger was mocking him. Apparently even though the stranger had helped him out enough to get his kid to stop crying, he had no more manners than his kid.

He sent the man a glare and was met with a laugh.

“Michi...I don’t like that guy.” He mumbled to his son. “Stop giggling at him, he’s bad news.”

Well, at least he wouldn’t see that guy again after he got off the bus. Well, at least not anytime soon.

-

Makoto couldn’t believe it.

He was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office and who was the nurse who called him back? The stranger from the bus. The very much attractive, very much annoying, stranger.

How had he not noticed that the same guy walked into the doctor’s office? Well, he’d taken longer getting here, most likely. Moving with a child could be hard.

“Mr. Hanamiya, can you please come with me?” He asked again and Makoto shook his head, standing with his son in his arms.

He followed the nurse silently into one of the rooms, hoping that the guy wouldn’t mention their little...moment on the bus.

“So… Nice to know the little guy I’m going to be helping with today was the one I smiled at on the bus this morning.” He said with a smile. “And that his father was the man who glared at me.”

“Well, at least you know the name of the guy who glared at you. I know nothing about you besides the fact you mocked me.” Makoto replied, shrugging.

“Since I’m your nurse for the time being, I guess I can give you a name at least.” He smiled at Makoto as they entered the room. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya. Now, what’s wrong with your little tyke today?”

“Tummy hurt!” Michi wailed. “Hurt!”

“What Michi said, his tummy--stomach hurts.” Makoto said.

“Aww, poor baby.” Tatsuya mumbled, writing something down a clipboard. “Well...the doctor will be in to see you soon.” He gave Makoto a smile, walking towards the door. “I hope he can help with your son’s tummy ache.”

Makoto was too angry about how he was being mocked to pay much attention to the rest of the visit until the end.

“Your son should be fine in a few days.” The doctor said. “Just keep a close eye on him, especially at night.”

“I can’t exactly do that. I work the overnight shift, doctor. From about ten at night to three in the morning,” Makoto replied with a frown.

“Then ask your wife to.”

Makoto sighed. “My wife recently died, doctor. There’s no way for her to watch my son.” Not that she’d be around if alive, no. She’d divorced Makoto shortly after they had Michi.

“Then ask your babysitter to.” The doctor said in reply, not at all phased.

“Babysitter changes every night. Most people hate me too much to do it for more than one day in a row.” Makoto replied.

“Well, then this is problematic…” The doctor sighed. “Maybe...you could always…”

“Well, I don’t do anything in my evenings.” Tatsuya said, reminding the men he was very much in the room. “If you’d like, Mr. Hanamiya, I can watch your son at night until he’s feeling better.”

Makoto blinked.

Had the guy who just that morning had mocked him at least twice offered to watch his kid for him? It was a nice offer and he was tempted to take it, sure, but… Really?

“Unless of course, you aren’t comfortable having strangers watch your children!” Tatsuya added.

“...Would you be willing to watch him at my house?” Makoto asked after a moment.

“Well, why not? My housemates would probably keep the poor thing up, anyway.” Tatsuya replied with a smile.

“Alright then.” Makoto stood up with Michi in his arms. “Looks like you get to be Michi’s babysitter for a while, huh?”

-

Makoto walked into his house at the end of that week with a yawn. Michi was starting to feel better, so soon Tatsuya wouldn’t be babysitting anymore, huh?

“Welcome home!” Speak of the devil…

“You know, you don’t have to greet me like we’re married or something.” Makoto said with a frown. “You’re just babysitting for a while…”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be nice.” Tatsuya said. “Besides, who knows how long I’ll be babysitting, maybe you should get used to me.”

“Not much longer, Michi’s getting better.” Makoto replied. “You’ll have no reason to babysit anymore.”

Tatsuya stood from where he’d been sitting on Makoto’s couch. “Sure I’d still have a reason. Your son needing a babysitter would be a good one.”

“Any reason besides that?”

“You…” Tatsuya paused. “Your son’s grown on me.”

“I see.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “Over a week, Michi’s grown on you.”

“What? He likes me.” The other man replied. “He also seems to like you a lot.”

“Of course he does, I’m his father.”

Tatsuya gave a laugh. “Sure, sure…” He walked towards Makoto, his laughing dying out. “Still...I’d be willing to watch your son a while longer.”

“Well...I guess it wouldn’t hurt knowing I have a guy to watch my kid.” Makoto thought for a moment. “A few things’ll need to change, though.”

“Like what?” Tatsuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You work early, right? You don’t need to be staying up until three in the morning and going home everyday.” Makoto said. “If you want to babysit, you’ll be staying in the guest room at least once a week.”

“I don’t know, I don’t sleep well in new, weird places…” Tatsuya replied, obviously trying to keep a possibly mocking smile from spreading across his face. “I get scared easily.”

“Well if it’s after three and you’re really scared, you can always crawl into bed with me.” Makoto replied. No way was Tatsuya going to poke fun at him without him poking back.

“If I get scared enough I may just take you up on that offer.” Tatsuya replied with a smile. “Now, I should probably be getting home.”

“Wait… It’s a Sunday tomorrow... right?” Makoto asked. “If that’s the case, you probably don’t work, so a change of clothes isn’t urgent…”

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. “Your point is?”

“Why not try out sleeping in the guest room tonight? See if it’s really too scary for you.” Makoto said, grinning at the other man.

“Alright, you might want to expect someone to crawl into bed with you tonight, then.” Tatsuya said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

Makoto wasn’t actually expecting Tatsuya to crawl into his bed with him that night, why would we? Tatsuya was a grown man, there was no way he actually got scared that easily…

Maybe that’s why when Tatsuya did crawl into his bed and whispered a very husky “I got scared” into his ear, Makoto was pretty sure scared wasn’t the word to describe what Tatsuya was feeling.

A second later he was very much sure scared wasn’t the word to describe what Tatsuya was feeling.

-

“Welcome home!”

That was now the phrase Makoto heard basically every morning he came home from work. 

That was the phrase he almost always heard and Tatsuya sitting on the couch was the sight he almost always saw.

If it was a normal night, it’d lead to Tatsuya going to his guest room only to climb into his bed not an hour later. It’d lead to their relationship getting more and more physical and, likely, further and further from personal.

Too bad(or maybe it was good?) for Makoto, it wasn’t a normal night.

“How was Michi tonight?” He asked.

“He was fine. Talked a lot about his daddy again, as usual.” Tatsuya said with a chuckle. “The way he talks about you is adorable, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, you tell me that a lot.” Makoto mumbled in reply, shrugging his jacket off.

“Do I tell you how adorable you are?”

“All the time, Tatsuya.”

Makoto continued stripping himself of his extra layers of clothing, finally leaving the entryway of the house. He grimaced, usually Tatsuya would chatter at him throughout all that...

“You always look so tired after work, Makoto, but it’s even more obvious tonight.” Tatsuya said, standing up and walking over to him. “Something wrong?” So that was it...

“Works been hell lately with the new guy.” He replied with a shrug. “Atsushi may be cute, but he’s lazy as hell.”

“Well, at least he’s cute.” Tatsuya said. “Maybe someone worth looking into romantically?”

“Maybe…” Makoto paused, looking at Tatsuya. “Wait a second…”

“What?”

“Are you jealous, Tatsuya?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“What? No!” The other man turned away. “I’m not jealous.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright then,” Makoto began, “you’re not jealous. Back on the topic of Atsushi, though. Yes, I may’ve thought of asking him on a date or two… But I think I’ll wait on that. I have another relationship I want to secure first.”

“Is… Is that so?” Tatsuya said, obviously trying to sound uninterested.

“Yeah.” Makoto turned towards Tatsuya. “I think you may know him.”

“Well, I know a lot of people.” The nurse replied, rolling his eyes. “Wouldn’t be that surprising.”

“C’mon Tatsuya… You really don’t want to talk about this?” Makoto asked. “You seemed interested a minute ago.”

“I… Fine, go on.” Tatsuya replied, moving back to the couch and sitting down.

“Not much else to say, well besides the fact I’m pretty sure the guy has the hots for me, too.” Makoto said, shrugging before joining Tatsuya on the couch.

“Well, then why don’t you go for it?” He said, rolling his eyes at the other man yet again.

“I think I will, before we become too emotionally distant.” Makoto let his hand slide onto Tatsuya’s leg. “Unless we’re already too distant.”

“Makoto…” Tatsuya swallowed hard. “What guy are you talking about.”

“Take a guess, idiot.” Makoto replied, grabbing Tatsuya by the back of the head. “Unless I need to spell it out for you.”

“I… I could use it being spelt out.” Tatsuya replied. “Definitely need it spelled out…” 

“Well, if you insist…”

That was the first time Makoto kissed Tatsuya...and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last.

“Now then… You should get some sleep.” He said, pulling away. “We can talk more about this some other time.”

“I don’t know, Makoto. I’m pretty scared right now…” Tatsuya replied. “Besides, I could use something a little more rough after that…”

Makoto grinned, Tatsuya knew what he liked.. “Well, if you insist…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://aspergersmurasakibara.tumblr.com/post/118660919914/how-about-them-single-parent-aus
> 
> AU from here!


End file.
